Robin Hood: The Journey
by Nightfly123
Summary: Joshua of Yorkshire has been on the run since being banished from his home county of Yorkshire and he is looking for a new place to call home until he comes across Robin Hood and his merry men who bring hope to Joshua that he will find a new home and he is also about to go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Season 1: Will you tolerate this?: I

**Hello Everyone. Here is my first robin hood story which is called Robin Hood: The journey. It will follow the 2006 TV series but with my own twist on it. I hope that you enjoy the story. Also the credit goes to Knarl for being the first one to do a story just like this before I came along.**

England 1192.

I was exhausted as I keep running towards a town called Locksley where I hope that I can find a better life for myself ever since I became a outlaw in my county just because the law was unusually cruel and I was just protecting my people.

My legs were about to give way when I entered a forest which I didn't realize until I saw all of the trees and bushes which strangely enough made me feel safe and at home much to my happiness knowing that I was going to be ok.

Suddenly I hear some voices as I grabbed my bow and arrow before pulling my hood over my face as I crept towards the sound of the voices until I saw a man being held by a group of soldiers which gave me the hint that the man had gotten into trouble.

I couldn't make out what he was saying but he mentioned the words 'wife' and 'baby' which made me believe that he has a family that he is trying to protect which is something that made me proud of him since if he was trying to help his wife then he must be doing something right.

"Hold on buddy, I am going to get you out of there" I promised as I grabbed my Longbow. "I'm going to get you out of there, just hold on".

Soon the leader of the men ordered for the man's finger to be cut off much to my disgust since I didn't like it when someone get's punished just because they are trying to keep themselves and their families alive which really mattered to me personally.

I had just placed my arrow on my longbow when I suddenly saw 5 arrows had been shot at the guard with the small axe and they just barely missed him which caused the guards to look around in shock while I smiled knowing that someone is also not happy with the situation.

"WHO'S THERE!?" shouted one of the soldiers in a panicked voice. "Show yourself, whoever you are!".

Soon after the near miss, I suddenly hear another voice and I turned only to see a hooded man carrying a curve bow, who I figured had fired the five arrows at one of the soldiers and I had a strange feeling about who it was.

I quickly pulled my hood down as I started to watch current events unfold and I was really looking forward to the conversation that the hooded man was going to have with the soldiers which meant that the soldiers had a lot of explaining to do.

"It seems, that I missed your hand" said the voice in an even tone "Let him go before my aiming improves".

"Show yourself" said the leader of the soldiers while searching for the owner of the mysterious voice. "You interfere with the law of the land".

"The last time, I looked" said as the hooded man appeared out from his hiding place. "The law punished poaching with a tanning or a spell in the stocks".

"The law is under threat and must be severe" said the leader as he looks at the hooded man. "If it is to be respected".

"The law wants respect" said the hooded man as he walks briefly to the leader with his bow and arrow facing the ground. "Shouldn't the punishment fit the crime".

"I do not make the law" said the leader who kept his focus on the hooded man. "I do not decide".

"But you enforce it" said the hooded man as he stopped walking. "And my men and I suggest that you decide to go on your way".

I saw the bushes rustle around much to my surprise before I saw a man wearing a cap was pulling on some strings to make it seem that there were more than just him and the hooded figure hiding around this forest and I got to admit that I was impressed.

It was a move that clearly spooked the soldiers who began to look around them in horror knowing that the hooded man was probably right about the fact that he had more men than he seemed to have due to the evidence of the bushes shaking.

"They got us surrounded, sir" said one of the soldiers as they looked at the bushes. "We could be killed on the spot, if we don't move, sir".

"And let this man feed his hungry wife" said the hooded man as he kept his focus on the leader. "Or suffer the consequences".

"I don't know-" said the leader as he tried to explain his reason why he shouldn't follow through with the order. "I really don't-".

"You know!" said the hooded man as he brought his bow up. "I'll show you, right now, why, I think you should let the man go".

The hooded man shot another arrow which went straight into the air and it seemed to be still going up much to my amazement as I focused my attention on the two with the leader of the soldiers not being impressed with the shot.

"And what does that prove?" asked the leader in confusion. "What exactly, does that p-".

At that moment, the arrow came straight back down and it landed on the soft pillow on the horse while just missing the leader by a few meters which shocked the leader while I quietly chuckled in my hiding place since I loved the look on the man's face when he saw the arrow land.

"Missed again" said the hooded man in an unbothered tone. "I missed your friend's hand and yourself".

"Let him go" said the leader in a reluctant manner. "Let the man go".

"God bless you sir" said the man to the hooded man before turning to the leader and his men when the leader's men released him. "God bless you all, gentlemen".

"Come" said the leader to his men. "We leave these rogues to their crimes".

I watched as the leader along with the three other soldiers then turned round and began to leave the forest before I saw the man with the cap walk next to the hooded man and began talking.

"Us...rogues? asked the man who was obviously annoyed. "Don't show your faces here again COWARDS!".

"Shh, quiet" said the hooded man who has now pulled his head down only to reveal a man with brown hair along with a short brown beard and green eyes. "Don't shout".

"Why? we won and they should be ashamed" said the man with the cap before he started to shout. "SHAME ON YOU, Come back here again, my master and I shall see that you leave with more than just your tails between your legs".

"My master and I?" said the leader to himself until he realized what the man wearing the cap had meant. "THERE ARE ONLY TWO OF THEM!".

"I shouldn't have said that" said the man wearing the cap as he just realized his big mistake before urgently tell his master to run. "Run Robin Run!".

The man wearing the cap and the unhooded man had started to run and I followed them since I knew that they could help my find Locksley but first I knew I had to hide from the soldiers.

I finally found a open bush which I went straight into before holding the rest of the bush up as I waited for the soldiers to run past me although the leader had stopped to investigate before eventually running off.

* * *

When the leader of the group of soldiers had left, I pulled down the piece of the bush that I had been holding before eventually getting myself out and started to walk so I can find the two men who I saw confront the group of soldiers.

After a while, I saw something move and it turned out to be the same two men, who I saw confront the group of soldiers, getting out of their hiding spot while I hid once again as they started to speak.

"Five years in battle Much and you still forget the last man" said the man wearing a cloak who I now know as Robin. "Why, do you always, do that?".

"Well, there's so much to remember" said the man wearing a cap who I also now know as Much. "But can you really blame me?, remembering is not as easy as you think".

They started to walk as I watched them leave before eventually deciding to follow them which was lucky for me since they didn't noticed me as they kept on walking ahead of me while I still continued to listen to their conversation.

I found the two men quite interesting to listen to and they seemed to be good pals to each other with the evidence being the conversation that they were having which gave me a hint as to how long that the two men must have known each other.

"When I see the river Trent, I am going to cry, I'm going to cry like a baby" said Much as he walked with Robin. "When we get home, I'm going to eat roast beef".

"Yesterday, you said Pork" replied Robin as he kept his eyes on the path ahead of him. "That is what you said to me after all".

"Well Yesterday, I was not as hungry" answered Much in a matter-of-fact tone. "I could eat beef, pork and lamb, Mmmm, I like that very much, in fact I can feel a song coming on".

"NO!, no song" said Robin who quickly became annoyed as he faced his friend. "Absolutely no song".

"It would be a cheery song" said Much as he tried to cheer his master up. "Since everyone loves a cheery song".

"And it would be a tragedy too, a tragedy for you to have survived the Turk and made it to within a few miles of Locksley only to be killed by your own master" said Robin as he gently shoved Much before he carried on walking. "Think about that for a change before you even mention the word song".

"You know it is lucky I do not readily take offense" said Much in an offensive tone. "You know, a smaller man would be offended, a smaller man would be wounded".

"And a clever man would sing fewer songs" replied Robin as he kept on walking. "Especially when he has no idea, that the song could also be very sad".

They carried on walking as I carried on following them until we walked towards a house that we were about to pass by before Robin and Much were called over by a man called Nathan who was holding a shovel while I covered my face with my hood.

I kept close attention on Robin and Much since I know that they could be ones that I need to help me take back my village of Yorkshire which is where I was born and I was the Earl of the county as well as the lord of the manor until I was outlawed.

"Are you on the run?" asked Nathan as he looked at the two men. "Are you two, really on the run?".

"No" replied Robin as he looked at Nathan. "We are returning to Locksley".

"It looks like you're on the run" said Nathan with a smile. "Want to give me a hand with this ditch?, there's a good meal in it, my daughter Sarah and I, we have pork roasting".

"Master, we could, could we?" asked Much as he began begging Robin to let him help with the ditch while I just shook my head jokingly at what was happening. "Please?".

"This should be interesting" I said as I climbed the house and got on the roof to watch current events unfold. "This should be very interesting".

"Much we're nearly home" said Robin in an desperate manner. "A few more miles and we are back at Locksley".

"Please, please?" asked Much until Robin reluctantly agreed as Nathan passed a shovel to Robin who gave it to Much. "Thanks Master".

"This is going to take some time" I said as I continued to watch. "Very long time but this should also be fun".

"I love you, have I ever said that?" asked Much which Robin nodded his head to in confirmation. "Once again, thanks for giving me the shovel".

I smiled before I decided to take a quick nap for this could take quite a while and I knew that it was true from the moment that I had eventually woke up from my nap only to see that Robin and Much were still working on the ditch.

* * *

Time passed as Robin and Much were in the ditch while I watched from the roof of the house that Nathan and his daughter were living in before I eventually saw Robin go inside the house and it wasn't long before I heard the sound of kissing which made me smile cheekily because I knew that this could get Robin into trouble with Nathan.

Some minutes later, I heard the sound of fighting which confirmed my suspicions that Robin had got himself into trouble before I then saw him and Much start to run as I started to follow them once again with a smile on my face.

"I said no stopping!, why do you never ever listen!" shouted Much. "I keep telling you that, over and over, but you still don't listen!".

"Because you wanted to help with the ditch in the first place" I muttered as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "It was your idea to stop in the first place".

"Faster! go!" shouted Robin in a cheerful manner as they continued to run. "Faster Much!, Faster!".

Some time later, it was night and I was just trying to get myself comfortable when I heard Much saying "I am not saying anything" which made me turn only to see Robin quietly mimic his words in a childish manner.

The next morning, we were finally at the place called Locksley which made me smile as I started to walk around the village only to see each villager run straight back into their house which got me both worried and confused.

Soon enough trouble came and I once again climbed on top of a house and laid down as I watched what was happening, during which, I saw a man with black hair wearing a black jacket, who also looked strangely familiar to me.

The man wearing the black jacket had started to ask if someone had helped a man steal some flour which got me confused as to why would someone be punished just because they stole some flour since they probably haven't got much food left.

"Guy of Gisborne?" said Robin as he walked towards the man wearing the black jacket. "It's no wonder, why, you still wear that jacket".

"Sir Guy of Gisborne to you" said a soldier who stood in front of Gisborne. "And bow before your master".

"Sir Guy of Gisborne" said Robin in a mocking tone. "My name is Robin, the Earl of Huntingdon and lord of this Manor, your services are no longer required".

I watched as Much wrapped an animal skin cloak around Robin before bowing to him along with the rest of the villagers which made me happy while the man wearing the black Jacket who I now know as Guy of Gisborne was not impressed in the least.

My eyes widened in amazement since I knew that point, that Robin is an Earl of Locksley which also meant that he owns the villages and I decided to bow to since this was his village after all and I wasn't planning on showing any disrespect to him.


	2. Season 1: will you tolerate this?: II

**Hello Everyone. Here is part 2 of my Robin Hood story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Robin was confronting Guy of Gisborne, I was now back on the ground and going round asking people if they were ok and I opened my bag that I always carried with me on my journeys and I brought out 20 bags of coins which I started to give them out to the people of Locksley who thanked me for my kindness.

After giving out the 20 bags of coins to each villager, I decided to take a walk down to the castle that was just up ahead from the village, much to my joy since I was thinking of getting this injustice sorted out once and for all.

Just as I was about to start my walk to the castle, I saw Guy of Gisborne walking over to me with a stern expression on his face while I just calmly looked at him as if nothing had happened between us even though I had a big grudge against him.

"How is your journey, Josh?" asked Guy in a stern manner. "It's been good, I hope?".

"Never better since you banished me just because I was trying to protect my people" I said in an even tone. "Not only that, I was also banished just because I was treating women as equals and showing them respect".

"Oh, how noble of you" replied Gisborne while clearly showing that he was not impressed. "Protecting women and protecting your own people, how noble of you".

"I much rather be noble than be a killer" I said as my anger grew. "Also Gisborne, if you are hoping to arrest me right here in Locksley, then you thought wrong".

"Of course, Robin of Locksley is going to protect his peasants" said Gisborne as if it was obvious. "I thought so but surely you must know that I will arrest you one day".

"I will be looking forward to it" I challenged as I looked at him in the eye. "Also, Yorkshire is still my land, even though, I am no longer there".

"So that's why you call yourself 'Joshua of Yorkshire' does it?" asked Gisborne in a mocking tone. "You must have a surname surely".

"Tanner, Joshua Tanner" I said as I continued my walk since I had enough of Gisborne for one day. "Also, I am still the Earl of Yorkshire even if you deny it".

"Suit yourself, Josh" said Guy in an not bothered tone which annoyed me. "There is a council of nobles meeting going on and I thought that you would bother to attend".

"Sure, I am attending the meeting" I said as I kept my eyes on the path ahead of me. "Also, if you dare to hurt any women, you will be messing with me".

I carried on walking to the castle and when I got to the bridge that lead to the entrance of the castle, I saw people on both sides of the bridge coughing and trying to make sure that their children were well.

Feeling sorry for them, I got off the bridge and opened my bag before getting out 30 water flasks that I had in my bag and started to give them to each poor villager on both sides of the bridge while I also gave them some medicine.

After passing the 30 water flasks and telling them that they can keep it, I got back on the bridge and entered the castle where I started to look around before hearing the sound of hooves which forces me to hide before taking a peek only to see Robin and Much riding on horse back.

While Robin and Much were riding on horseback through the town, I carried on walking until I got to the castle courtyard where I saw a platform with a long piece of wood with 4 other pieces of wood pointing in different directions which I recognised as the hanging platform.

Soon I was at first blocked by guards who I told that Guy of Gisborne has allowed me to go into the main part of the castle which they obeyed and began taking me inside the main part of the castle while I smirked knowing that these soldiers would believe almost anything.

Soon I was in the main part of the castle where the guards led me to the council of Nobles meeting where I saw both Robin and Much who were already there as I started to walk down the steps when the sheriff had announced my presence.

* * *

When I had finally got to the bottom of the steps, I decided to stand near the steps as the Sheriff had started to explain to the rest of the Nobles including Robin about who I am and what I did even though he looked hugely unhappy at the fact that I had attended the meeting after all.

During my presence being announced, I noticed both Robin and Much were looking at me with hopeful expressions which I responded back with a smile before focusing my attention to the Sheriff when he started to ask me a question.

"So, Joshua of Yorkshire, what do you think we should do about the taxes?" asked the Sheriff in a bored tone. "Should they be higher or should they be lower?".

"I believe that we should lower the tax rate since a lot of people have almost little to no money at all" I explained as I looked at the Sheriff. "The higher the tax, the more chance of England staying small and being corrupt, although, if you lower the tax rate, however, the people will feel more appreciated as well as respected".

"So you are suggesting, that we should, I don't know, maybe, make England even more vulnerable?" asked the Sheriff with a nasty smile. "Is that what you're saying?".

"No, but we should show the people of England that we care about them and we are willing to protect them" I said in an even tone. "Also, what has happened to market day?".

"I don't know what you mean" said the Sheriff as he looked at his finger-nails. "What do you mean, anyway?".

"I'll let Robin of Locksley explain" I said as I went back over to the stairs. "Because, out of all of the Earls here, he has the same worries as me and he listens to concerns".

I watched as time flew by until the meeting had finally ended and I knew that Robin had kicked the Sheriff's butt which made me smile because I knew that I had found someone who had the same worries as I have.

I was now walking down to the exit of the castle when Robin had caught up to me and before he can even muster an attempt to speak to me, we were pushed against the wall by a woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"My father seems to think that he should see you two tonight" said the woman in a calmly manner. "Our house is watched, come after midnight, tonight".

"We will" I said which surprisingly made the woman smile at me which I returned since I loved making other people smile. "Also, my friend, Robin thinks that you-".

"Very well, you're looking striking" said Robin in a attempt to charm her which made me roll my eyes in disbelief knowing that wasn't going to work. "More than I can remember".

I blocked out the rest of conversation knowing it was private although I did hear the name 'Marian' come up which I knew straight away it was the name of the woman who is currently speaking to us before she ended the conversation by lightly shoving Robin's shoulder with her own as she walked away.

Soon Robin and Marian's private talk had finished when Robin had asked me to come to the dungeons with him and Much which I agreed to although I was curious on why he wanted me to come to the dungeons but I knew that I was about to find out.

When we got to the dungeons, we spoke to four prisoners with three of them from Locksley while the fourth one claimed he was from Rochdale who I started to feel sorry for since I knew that he is also having a bad time but he also looked very familiar until I realized that he is the same guy who I saw in the forest earlier.

Later that night, I along with Robin and Much were walking to Locksley manor when I decided to introduce myself to them knowing that I can trust them since they were also trying to help the people of England which always brings a smile to my face.

"It's a beautiful night for a meeting" I said as Robin and I along with Much made our way to Locksley manor. "I wonder what Marian's father wants to talk to us, about?".

"I don't know but we'll see" said Robin who had an concerned expression on his face and I couldn't blame him. "Something tells me that, it can't be good".

"So, you are Robin of Locksley?" I asked as I changed the subject which Robin nodded to in confirmation before I held my hand out for a handshake. "Joshua Tanner of Yorkshire".

"Nice to meet you, Josh" replied Robin, shaking my hand before I also shook hands with Much who introduced himself as we carried on walking to Locksley Manor. "It's nice to have an ally".

I nodded in agreement and I knew that he was right about what he just said to me, it does feel nice to have an ally who has the same worries as you and is also just as passionate while also willing to help other people, by your side.

* * *

After finally getting to Locksley Manor and got inside, I along with both Robin and Much were now confronting the Sheriff about what might happen to the four prisoners who I knew were from Locksley and the fact that they should be pardoned since their crimes were not worthy of an hanging.

I was starting to dislike the current Sheriff more and more, since I thought that he was a guy who didn't care about anyone except himself which are the type of people that I don't like and the Sheriff was right at the top of that list.

"Rumors abound" said the Sheriff as he kept his ahead while refusing to look at Robin. "Lots and lots of rumours".

"What Rumors?" asked Robin with tension clearly heard in his tone. "What are the rumours about?".

"That you are weak, that you returned weakened from your exertions in the holy land" said the Sheriff as he still refused to look at Robin. "Without any kind of honours".

"MY master returns with honours, honours from the king" said Much who was abruptly silenced by Robin when he hold up his hand in a gesture of 'quiet' while I patted Much on the shoulder for speaking up. "Thanks Josh, I needed that".

"Mmm, well the greater honour would have been to have stood and fought with him surely?" asked the Sheriff as he finally looked at Robin. "That is the greatest honour".

"I have visited my peasants in your dungeons, they have committed grave crimes" said Robin in a stern voice. "Crimes, that even I can't understand".

"Master surely-" said Much before Robin had cut him off as he kept on talking.

"Which would make all the more passionate your gesture of pardoning them" said Robin as he continued to look at the Sheriff. "That is what they deserve".

"Pardoning them?, I will see them hang in the morning" said the Sheriff as I glared at him in anger. "You said yourself that we risk rebellion, we must have order".

"It is custom for the Sheriff to hear his noble's request for clemency-" said Robin before being rudely cut off by the Sherriff which got me even more angry.

"-La-di-da-di-da, oh by the way in your absence" said the Sheriff in an bored tone. "We nominated you to oversee tomorrow's entertainment".

"No" said Robin in an defiant manner. "I will not take part in your entertainment".

"Oh you don't want these rumors of weakness to spread, do you?" asked the Sheriff before he turns to walk away. "Better scotch them now, otherwise we all pay".

I could only look at the Sheriff in anger since I thought that he wasn't the worthy to have the title of Sheriff and I really did prefer someone else to have the job than a man who didn't care for the poor people of England.

* * *

Hours past until we finally exited the Locksley Manor and went to a house called Knighton hall which Robin told me that this is the house that Marian and her father Edward lives in and I got to say that I was rather impressed with their house.

When we got into the house, we had a talk with Edward about what was happening and during the discussion that was when Marian suggested to Robin to let four of his own people die which got me really angry at that suggestion but I didn't show it.

The next morning, we were at the courtyard and I was at Robin's side when the prisoners were out and when he read out the sentence before we were forced to watch four innocent men die although that was briefly delayed when a man called Jeffery had tried to use the church as an a way to save the four men but was stopped by the Sheriff.

When all four men were hanged but still alive since they were thrashing about with their legs that was when me and Robin then took action as we attacked the guards before Robin grabbed a bow along with a few arrows and he freed all four men by shooting each rope.

Suddenly we heard a yell and it came from Much who was in danger of being thrown off from the wall of the castle but was saved when Robin threw a sword that hit both of the guards which I got to say that it took some skill to do that.

Much yelled once again but this time it was a warning for Robin because one of the Sheriff's archers was aiming at him and Robin seemed to accept his fate only to be saved by Marian who had through one of her sharp knifes at the archer.

I along Robin and Much with the four men that we rescued ran from the courtyard and got onto some horses before we eventually escaped the castle and rode off into the same forest that me, Robin and Much along with Allan-A-Dale were in before which I now knew it was called Sherwood.

"Everybody, alright?" I asked when we were laying down next to a fire since it was dark. "You all aren't hurt, are you?".

"Yeah and thanks for saving us" said Will with a grateful smile on his face before he went off to fetch some kindle. "I am going to get some more wood, I'll be back".

"Not being funny but we nearly died in that horrible place" said Allan which I instantly agreed with him. "We are so lucky to be alive, right now".

I was about to carry on talking to him when Robin told us to be quiet and we heard a voice that made us look up only to see some men with weapons, like a staff or a bow and arrow, looking down on us which made me close my eyes briefly in deep annoyance.

The men were clearly not happy with us and I couldn't blame them but I was hoping that they let us share the forests with them although that was highly unlikely to happen due to the fact that they had made it clear that they own the forests and not us.

"This is our forest" said one of the men while I groaned in frustration knowing that we were in big trouble. "If you are going to live in this forest, you better follow our rules".

We all knew that the man had a good point and we were forced to accept the fact that this was indeed their forest while we were the ones who had trespassed on their territory, whether we intended to or not, didn't seem to matter to the men above.


	3. Season 1: Sheriff got your tongue?: I

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The next morning, I found myself tied up to a tree with Robin and his friend Much along with Allan as our captors were stealing our things including our clothes which really annoyed me since I was nearly completely naked.

While Robin was strangely calm and quiet, Much was still trying to find a way out of this situation which is something I admired him for although it did start to get a bit annoying after a while but it was still admiringly nonetheless.

"You're making a mistake" said Much as he spoke to the men. "You really are making a big mistake".

"What you're gonna send a army down to tear limb from limb?" asked a man with a cap similar to Much's, in a confident tone. "Well, that won't work out for you".

"Actually, Much does have a really good point, you know" I said which made Much happy which gave me the confidence to carry on. "You have no idea, what you're doing, especially with the Sheriff involved and he is gonna hunt you down, one by one, until you are all dead".

"You think we are frightened of the Sheriff?" asked the man before looking at the grizzly man with a quarterstaff. "Are we frightened?".

"No" said the grizzly man while he glared at me. "We are not frightened of the Sheriff".

"No we are also against the Sheriff" said Much as he came to my defensive. "You see, Josh, himself knows this".

"He has a point, you know" I said before the man wearing the cap then glared at me. "No, seriously, my friend, Much here, does have a very good point".

"What do you want a medal?" asked the man as he carried on talking to Much. "Even if you don't know, what a medal looks like?".

"We should be on the same side, we should" said Much before he turned to Robin for support. "Master, tell him".

The man along with his friends looked up at the word 'master' only to see Robin who still remained quiet and calm which I was surprised by, although, it is something that I also admired since Robin wasn't scared in a life or death situation.

I thought of my clothes that I so desperately needed back on, since it was getting a bit cold which caused me to shiver and that was something I was hoping not to happen but unfortunely the grizzly man saw me shiver.

"You scared huh?" asked the grizzly man in a stern tone. "You should be".

"Nope, but I am cold obviously" I said as I looked at him with an annoyed expression on my face. "There is a big difference between being cold and being scared".

The grizzly man turned to face Robin for a few seconds only to start eating a rabbit that was not yet cooked which Much noticed and I had a feeling that the grizzly man probably didn't know that the Rabbit was not cooked.

I decided to wait out the situation since it was no use in trying to get yourself free unless you knew how to untie yourself while being hand-cuffed to an tree with most of your clothes which actually does sound pretty humiliating if you ask me.

"That Rabbit is not-" said Much before he was briefly cut off by a glare from the grizzly man. "I think you find that Rabbit is not yet cooked".

"I think you find, he eats them raw" said a bald man which made me do a vomiting expression since I find eating raw food as disgusting. "He likes them, raw, actually".

"Raw?" asked Much who was shocked while we were being checked over for anymore precious items that our captors could steal. "Is that wise?, I mean that is dangerous".

"Oooh" mocked the man wearing a cap. "Scary, NOT!".

"Oh will you just shut up?" asked Allan in deep annoyance before he saw me mouthed the words 'calm down' to him. "Just please, buddy, don't say another word".

"You're a noble?" asked the man wearing a cap to Robin who had been surprisingly calm up until this point. "Are you really, a noble?".

"Yes" said Robin before a knife was put against his neck. "And no".

"He was a noble before we were outlawed" I explained before I saw the same man who we also rescued and I knew that he was here to save us. "It's quite a long story".

It was true since Robin was the rightful lord of Locksley before he had decided to do the right thing by saving four innocent lives and take the risk of becoming a outlaw himself which was risk that he knew that he had to take or else four innocent lives would be going to heaven.

I was suddenly silenced when the grizzly man glared at me again while I was starting to think of a way out of this entire situation when soon the men had decided to leave at once which made me sigh in relief knowing that we were finally given some breathing space.

* * *

When our captors had finally left, Will came down from his hiding place and started to free us when surprisingly I saw that Robin had managed to free himself easily which made me think that he had freed himself but decided to wait.

Much, on the other hand, didn't noticed since he was too busy ranting about how disrespectful our captors were while I just looked in the direction of where our captors had gone with a expression meaning I was eager for payback.

"Well those were horrible men" said Much in anger. "They left us to die for all they care".

"To be honest Much, it seems that they don't care for other people's lives as far as am concerned" I said as I sighed. "But yeah, you're right, they just didn't seem to care at all".

"They are not taking our weapons, I say we go after them and give them a hiding" said Much which I agreed to his idea. "A hiding to remember-".

He was cut off when he saw what I saw earlier which was the fact that Robin had already freed himself long before Will had even came to free us which was something that had got me very confused in the first place.

Robin was now walking forward a bit before starting to find some weapons and I began to help him with that while Much was still looking at his master in shock before eventually starting to speak again although he was still in a state of shock.

"But you?, you let me think?" asked Much before storming over to his master since he wanted answers. "If you had freed yourself, why did you not fight?".

"Umm, I thought it was best to wait" said Robin as he took a moment to look around the forest. "Wait for the right time to strike"

"Why?" asked Much before he looked at me. "Help me out here, Josh".

"I think that you know why" I said which only got Much more confused. "I will let Robin, do the honours of telling you".

"Because Much, you were right" said Robin as he picked up some staffs. "We should teach them a lesson, GENTLEMEN!".

Robin threw the staffs at me along with Will and Allan respectively which we grabbed firmly with our hands as Much also got his staff while I began to smile because I knew that it was payback time for those men who had us captive.

I knew that I had to fight in a nearly-naked state but I was more looking forward to have some little payback on my captors since no one steals my things and gets away with it, I never kill, but I was sure hoping for a chance to knock at least one of them out cold.

"Oh no, master surely?" asked Much before showing us his underclothes. "I am gonna fight, like this?".

"Hey Much at least you are not the only one who is nearly naked" I assured Much as I showed him my nearly naked body. "I am going through the same thing as you are".

"Hehe yeah" said Robin with a cheeky smile on his face. "Let's go".

We soon ran off to find the men responsible for our lost clothes and weapons which I was hoping that they had not taken my precious longbow because if they had then I am so going to kill them but luckily they haven't since I found my longbow along with a bag full of arrows laying in the dirt and I quickly picked them up.

We finally found the same men who held us captive and they were sitting round a campfire laughing their heads off at a joke before Robin had announced our presence which shocked them and it served them right since they had now realized that we weren't going to go down easily.

I was aiming at them with my longbow while Robin was aiming at them with his curve bow which he told me is a Saracen bow as Will along with Allan and Much were holding staffs as we showed the men that we meant business and we weren't afraid to attack them if necessary.

"This our forest too!" shouted Much in an matter-of-fact tone "I think you will find".

"Also, one last thing!" I shouted as I pulled the string of my bow back even more. "Stand there and-".

"Take your clothes off!" shouted Robin which he quickly looked at me and smiled at me. "I have always wanted to say that".

I smiled back at him knowing that he was right and we refocused our attention on the men who reluctantly surrendered to us but I knew that they were surrendering too easily which meant that one or some of them were waiting for us to come closer in order to attack us when we least expect it.

* * *

Soon we gave our former captors a taste of their own medicine as we began tying them up, but the grizzly man, who I now know as John since one of his friends had shouted out his name, ran at Robin who flipped him over and caused him to land on his stomach before Robin painfully kneeled him hard on his back.

When we finally had John tied up with his friends, I had finally got my clothes, which are a white undershirt with a dark brown shirt along with dark brown trousers and light brown boots, back on which was the same with Robin and his friend Much along with Allan minus Will who already has his clothes on.

"You are revolting" said Much in anger and I couldn't blame him. "You know that?, my master and I fought for 5 years in the holy land, for what?, so that people like you could run amock with your lawlessness and your disgusting camp".

When he said the word 'camp', Much had kicked the ash-filled logs with his foot and I couldn't agree with him more since it does smell disgusting especially since we are near it while Robin told our captives to dance which they refused boldly until Robin had shot an arrow near their feet and told them again but more forcefully which at last forced our captives to do an strange dance.

Robin had kept on firing his arrows at them as they were forced to dance more and more much to our joy before we got into more serious business about what these men were doing and why they should care about who they are stealing from.

"How does it feel?, you treat your fellow man like an animal!" shouted Robin in a commanding tone. "How does it feel?, you take from those worse than yourselves and you leave them to die".

"Alright you made your point" said one of the men in an annoyed tone. "Just, shut up, already".

"Robin does have a point though" I said in anger as I glared at our captives. "How many innocent people did you lot steal from?, people who right now are having a tougher time than you since they are trying to survive, their family are trying to survive, their KIDS are trying to survive".

"You're not Englishmen, you are not the England we fought for" said Robin as he walked around them before pointing at Allan. "Men who think it is a boast to be dead, what do you think robbing him while the Sheriff is robbing us twenty times over".

"Also, those people, down there need a hero to save them, somebody who can give them hope" I said as I briefly pointed towards Locksley. "While you lot are just stealing things from them and not the Sheriff".

"What are you two going to do about it?" asked the man. "Seriously, what are you two going to do about it?".

"Stop him, I'm going to stop him" said Robin before he looked at Much. "I am going to stop him".

"We can't stop the Sheriff, only the crown can take away his license" said Much with confusion in his voice. "You do know that, right?".

"When the king returns he will have his comeuppance, until then we will scope his sadistic punishments" said Robin as he explained in more detail. "We will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the poor where they belong, We will rob him!, and if you dead men had any spines in your backs that's what you would have been doing for the last five years".

They started taunting us which gave me a bad feeling that wasn't confirmed until they told Robin that aiming his bow and arrow at them would be a mistake when we turned round only to see other outlaws aiming their longbows at us much to my frustration.

"You are in no position to argue, dunderhead" said Much before seeing Robin surrendering much to his shock. "Oh".

Minutes later we watched as John and his men were freed before John eventually knocked out Robin and soon knocked me out too where my world turned black and I didn't wake up until we were in Locksley much to mine and Robin's happiness.

Soon we were dragged down into the village where a woman had been chosen to have her tongue cut out which disgusted me before Robin was eventually freed and saved the women who turned out to be Alice, the wife of John before Robin eventually turned himself in much to mine and Much's horror.


	4. Season 1: Sheriff got your tongue?: II

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Hours had passed since Robin had turned himself in and got arrested, now me and Much along with Will as well as Allan were back in Sherwood Forest with everything seemingly back to the way it first began which was the last thing that I personally wanted to happen.

Much and I were desperately trying to get the others including Will and Allan to help us save Robin but to no avail as Much and I then started to walk away from them disgusted by their behaviour and refusal to help since they didn't seem to care.

"I can't believe this" said Much who was feeling disgusted. "Those men, do they even care about what happens to my master?".

"Don't worry Much, we will get Robin out of there" I said as I patted him on the shoulder for reassures. "I promise".

"I hope so" said Much as we were now heading to the one place where we hope to get at least some help and that place is Knighton hall, the home of Marian and her father Edward.

But when Much and I got to the house where we went inside before eventually start talking to Marian and her father, Much and I were in for a shock when they refused to offer their help to save Robin.

I just couldn't believe this, no wonder why Robin had chosen to become a outlaw and no wonder why me and Much also became outlaws because the whole country was corrupted or that is what I believed to have happened.

"Nothing?" asked Much with an shocked expression on his face. "You're kidding, right?".

"You can't be serious?" I asked as me and Much shared shocked glances before refocusing on Edward. "You won't be helping us, save Robin?".

"What can I do?, I warned him" said Edward which made me roll my eyes in annoyance. "The Sheriff".

"Yes my lord but-"said Much before being cut off by Marian.

"He should have listened to my father and now he is an outlaw" said Marian. "You and your friend should know that already".

"I know milady-ship " replied Much as he started to become uncomfortable.

"And not an very impressive one" said Marian as she looked away with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Definitely, unimpressive".

"That is!-" shouted Much in anger before Marian had once again cut him off but this time with a small glare. "Forgive me, that is not fair, he is most impressive".

"I agree" I said since I was agreeing with Much which annoyed Marian. "Sure he is a bit arrogant, but deep down, he is a good man at heart".

"He is caught after just one day, does that impress you?" asked Marian as she continued to look at me and Much. "Does it, really?".

"He gave himself up to save tongues" replied Much before turning to me. "Right Josh?".

"Yeah, that's right" I said as I looked at Marian right in the eye. "A lot of innocent people were having their cut off by the Sheriff".

"Tongues?" asked Marian who was not bothered in the slightest which really annoyed me. "So, the great Robin, saved tongues?".

"Marian, are you really just going to let Robin die?" I asked and when Marian didn't answer, I took that as a 'no' which made me get up and walk to the door before walking outside in order to clear my head and let out my frustration.

I just can't believe that Marian would just stand there and do nothing to save Robin, when Robin would do absolutely anything to save her life even if it means giving himself up again and I wasn't going to wait for Robin to be killed, oh no, I was going to save Robin even if Marian didn't think I should.

* * *

Later that night, me and Much ran over to the castle and we approached one of it's walls, where we then searched for anything that we could use to get us over the wall and into the castle in order to try and rescue Robin from his fate.

Soon enough, we found a ladder which Much placed against the wall of the castle and began to climb up it, while I kept watch in case we ran into any sort of trouble during our rescue attempt and I knew that trouble would most likely come.

"How are you doing Much?" I asked as I continued to hold the ladder in place. "Any, luck?".

"Not good since I can't reach the top of the wall" groaned Much as he continued to try and reach the top of the wall.

"Well then, come down so I can try" I said which Much complied with at once as he began to climb down. "Perhaps, I might have a better luck of doing it, since I'm taller".

Unfortunely we were spotted by a dog who kept on barking at us as Much and I kept on trying to shoo it away but it didn't listen as it just kept on barking until the two of us as well as the dog soon fell asleep with Much sleeping on the ladder while I was sleeping on my back on the ground.

Much and I was woken from our slumber when we heard a voice which we knew belonged to Allan and we stared in amazement as Allan and Will along with John and his gang had came along to help us after all and I couldn't be more happier to take back whatever bad thought that I had about them.

Soon John was holding the ladder on his shoulders which meant that all of us can climb the ladder which we did and we eventually got ourselves into the courtyard as we searched for Robin knowing that he would most likely be in the dungeons.

After a while, we finally found him when Much had recklessly stormed into the place where Robin had been talking to Marian which shocked me since I thought that she was going to let Robin die but I couldn't be more happier to be wrong.

"This is a rescue" said Much in a happy manner. "And we are undetected".

"Umm, I don't think we are, Much" I said when we heard the guards giving orders and telling others where we were which meant we had to leave now. "We gotta go, NOW!".

We started our escape attempt as we somehow managed to avoid the guards and made it into the courtyard where to our shock, Robin had decided to do one last thing before escaping with us and he had decided to go back into the castle which shocked me since we had just got him out of there.

I knew that he was risking the chance of getting captured again but I knew that I have to trust him since he does know what he is doing even though the rest of us don't agree with it although we had try and make sure that we keep our chances of escape alive.

"No master, no you cannot go back in there" said Much as he grabbed Robin by the shoulders. "If you go in there and die, then I will die...of grief, so you must come now if only to save me".

"You see THAT is why I love you" said Robin before turning to the man wearing the cap. "And you, I need help, it is dangerous".

"Yes" said the man wearing the cap before running of with Robin while Much was fuming about Robin's decision. "I'm coming".

"Why him if you love me?" asked Much in wonder. "Why not me?".

"Don't worry Much, Robin is going to be okay" I said as I got my longbow ready and I placed an arrow on the quiver. "He has placed his trust in you along with the rest of us to hold the escape route for him".

"Here they come" warned John as some guards came out of the entrance to the courtyard and charged at us before a fight eventually begun as we fought with all of our might to try and keep the escape route open.

* * *

Hours went by until we heard the Sheriff making an announcement which abruptly ended when he realized what he had almost said about him promising to pay money back to the people which made me laugh since it was so hilarious.

We continued to fight against the guards while Robin was now on one of the walls and he was getting some rope before he eventually called out Much's name at the same time which caught Much's attention at once.

"MUCH!, tie this up!" shouted Robin as he threw one end of the rope straight at Much who caught it and he was now searching for where he should tie it up, which proved to be more difficult then first thought.

"Where?" asked Much in confusion. "Where should I, take it?".

"Here" said John which also caught Much's attention as he ran over to John who then held the rope. "Give me the rope".

I was too busy fighting off the guards to notice Robin was coming down off the wall in an epic way but when I had fought off another guard, that was when I took the chance to look behind me only to see Robin kicking down two guards.

I knew that was some way to make an entrance before we saw some more guards coming out of the entrance to the courtyard as we slowly started to walk backwards towards the gates behind us knowing that if we are going to escape, now would be a good time to do just that.

"Ready?" asked Robin to us before he gave us the order. "GO!".

Much along with Will and Allan, john and his gang headed straight for the exit while Robin and I had decided to stay behind for a bit so we can buy them some time to escape before we would eventually make our own escape.

Although we were outnumbered, Robin and I fought like men possessed as we fought off guard after guard after guard until finally we managed to join our friends on the other side of the gate before running straight back to Sherwood forest.

Before we went back to the forest, however, we decided to give money to the poor and watch as each family member of our friends minus were surprised to see money and food at their doorstep before they began to smile with joy.

"You know, it feels good to be helping people" I said which the others agreed with by nodding their heads. "So basically from now on, we are the ones giving hope to the people of England".

"You do know that it is my master who is giving the people hope" said Much. "But I guess you're right, We are all now England's best hope of survival from corruption".

"I'm not being funny but you do realize that we are targets now?" said Allan as he looked at us. "We are going to be hunted down like animals".

"We know and to be honest Allan, I like that saying of yours" I said as I looked at him. "I really do think that it suits you".

"What saying?" asked Allan as he looked at me with an confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?".

"The 'I'm not being funny' saying" I said while smiling. "Because whenever you are saying something like that, it means something serious is going to happen".

"Thanks" said Allan, smiling at me which I smiled back at him. "That really does mean a lot, to me".

I nodded back at him knowing that he is saying was true and I really do like that saying since it really does suit him but I knew that we have a lot of work to do if we are going to be giving the people hope and I also knew that it wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Season 1: Who shot the Sheriff?: I

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

A week has past since we had recued Robin and escaped custody from the Sheriff, I along with Robin and his merry men were in a village called Nettlestone as Robin was talking to a man called Owen who is the husband and father of a family who is living in Nettlestone.

While Robin was talking to the man, I was busy talking to Allan A Dale who I was beginning to have a strong bond with since we were like brothers which was the same with the rest of the gang as we all started to get to know each other.

"He sure likes people to love him, do you think?" asked Allan as he and I watched the conversation between Robin and the man. "He really wants to be popular with them".

"Yeah but I guess that he is trying to give them hope" I said as I patted Allan on the shoulder. "Which is what we are all doing".

"Good point" said Allan as he kept his eyes on Robin who was still busy talking to the man. "At least, we are doing something right".

"You know Allan, I can still remember helping Robin save you and Will from being hanged" I said as I sighed. "It's a good thing we acted or you guys would have been dead".

"I'm not being funny but that was a very scary experience" replied Allan before he looked at me. "You are not angry at me, are you?".

"No I am not" I said as I turned my attention to him. "Why do you ask?".

"Because I was worried that you would be angry at me for not helping you and Much save Robin sooner" said Allan with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for not helping you guys sooner".

"It wasn't your fault Allan and I will hold nothing against you for it" I said which I patted him on the shoulder. "You came to help me and Much in the end, that's all that matters".

I gave Allan a smile which he responded back with a smile of his own before we continued to watch Robin talk to the man knowing that this conversation was important although time wasn't exactly on our side since we were still outlaws after all.

Soon the conversation between Robin and the man had ended since Robin was now walking over to us before we all walked away as we talked about what we needed to do and what has been going on between Robin and the man who I now known as Owen.

After a while, we came across a man called Jordric who was passing by through the forest when we suddenly blocked his path since Robin needed to talk to him about something and I really hoped that he knew exactly what he was doing.

I watched as Robin started to talk to Jordric before giving the man a bag of money that he can give to the same family that Robin had been to see a few minutes earlier which Jordric reluctantly agreed to do since it wasn't exactly in his nature to be giving money to the poor.

"Hey Robin, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked with an worried expression on my face. "This could backfire, big time, you know that?".

"Sure I am, I'm just doing what I love doing" answered Robin in his usual cheeky manner. "Come on, we have to watch this".

We went to the edge of the forest so we can watch as Jordric gives the money to the family that Robin had asked him to give to, although, I had a bad feeling growing in my stomach as we continued to watch.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an arrow flew straight into Jordric's back and he was dead instantly much to mine and the rest of the guys horror but it got even worse when Owen had started to accuse Robin of shooting him.

I looked at Robin and he gave me a glance as if to tell me that he didn't do it, which I believed him since Robin wasn't the killing kind, unless you got him really angry which is what rarely happens and it is quite scary when it does happen.

* * *

After Jordric had been shot by a unknown attacker, Robin and I along with the rest of the merry men heard something move in the bushes behind us which made us turn only to see a figure running off into the distance away from us.

Robin and I gave chase after the figure for a while until we had finally tackled the figure to the ground and all three of us started rolling until we had suddenly crashed into what seemed to be a log that caused Robin and I to let go of the figure who then kicked me and Robin away before escaping.

Much and the rest of the merry men came to see if Robin and I were alright which we are but we were really annoyed that the very person who could have killed Jordric had escaped and we knew that the guy could strike again, but when?.

"What?, you can't believe someone is better than ya?" asked the man wearing the cap who I now know as Roy after we had returned back to the camp. "You got your butt kicked for sure".

"Hey, how about you face the guy yourself next time and see how it feels to have your butt kicked" I joked with a smile on my face. "It actually does hurt, you know".

"They kicked you good" said Roy as he looked at me and Robin with a smug expression on his face. "Yep, they kicked you real good".

"Who is 'he'?" asked Robin to the rest of the merry men. "I need to know, who he is since I never seen the guy before".

"The Nightwatchman" said Will Scarlett to Robin. "He is called the Nightwatchman".

"Well, I never heard of him" said Robin as he turned his attention to Will. "I have never heard of a guy called the Nightwatchman".

"I agree" I said since I was agreeing with Robin on this one since I also had never heard of the Nightwatchman...or so I thought. "Or actually, I think may of heard of him before".

"The Night-watchman, he's been around for years" replied Will as he continued to talk to Robin. "Maybe you was off on the Crusade, a good man".

"Is he well-known?" I asked since I wasn't so sure if anybody else knew about the Nightwatchman. "Does anyone else know about this guy?".

"He is talked about in all of the villages" said Will as he looked at me. "He's been seen in Nottingham and even at the castle, always at night".

"That explains why he is called the Night-watchman" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "What does he do?".

"Leaves medicine and stuff, food" said Roy as he joined in on the conversation. "The Sherriff's men had been ordered to shoot him on sight but he never hurt a fly".

While Robin and the rest of the merry men kept on talking about the Nightwatchman, I was trying to think of where I had heard that name before since it sounded so familiar every time I heard it but I couldn't remember or even think of seeing the guy before.

I had a feeling that the person who might have the answers is Marian who I knew that I should turn to about this Nightwatchman guy that all of the villages seem to be talking about since she herself also knew about the guy and had answers to my questions.

"Hey Robin, I was thinking of going to see Marian" I said as I got Robin's attention. "Since I think that she might know who the Nightwatchman is".

"Josh, look, you know that we should stick together" said Robin, which I got to admit he had a point. "But what makes you think that Marian knows who the Nightwatchman is?".

"I don't know but I can feel it in my gut" I said as I tapped my stomach with my hand. "Please Robin, I will be very quick, I promise".

"Ok but make sure you don't bring any trouble to Marian, understand?" asked Robin which I nodded to before walking to the castle. "Also be careful".

I once again nodded as I continued to make my way towards the castle knowing that Marian is probably there working for the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne who I still disliked due to them hurting the people of England who needed help the most.

* * *

After a very long walk, I had finally reached the castle where I saw Marian talking to Guy of Gisborne and when they had finished talking that was my chance to go and talk to her knowing that the questions that have been bugging me for a long time could be answered at last.

I silently walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder to get her attention which worked although she did jump in fright before slapping me in the face for scaring the life out of her and I couldn't blame her for that since I should of used my brain in order to try at least a less scary way to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marian in annoyance. "You know that you will get caught if Guy or the guards see you".

"I know and that's why, I am making this quick" I said before I got straight to the point. "Do you know someone by the name of the Nightwatchman?".

"I heard of him, they say that he always appears at night and helps people" said Marian in an casual manner. "That's his job, isn't it?".

"Fair enough and why do I get the feeling that I have heard of him before?" I asked since I really needed answers. "Seriously, Marian, the questions has been bugging me".

"That is because he was in Yorkshire trying to help people there as well" answered Marian as she looked at me. "You saw him in the forest from the window of your house".

"You know this, how?" I asked since I was suspicious of what she was saying. "How could you have known that the Nightwatchman was there in Yorkshire?".

"Because news of his activites spread, obviously" said Marian as she became annoyed at my constant questioning. "Isn't that good enough for you?".

""Ok but to be honest with you, you make it sound like that you trust the Nightwatchman more than Robin?" I asked as I looked at her in the eye. "Which I find rather strange since they both are trying to help people".

"I do trust Robin but he never takes things seriously" said Marian with annoyance in her tone. "That's why I trust the Nightwatchman more since he is taking it seriously".

"Ok, that's fine" I said as I prepared myself for my escape . "I will see you later Marian but we really do need to have a chat about this still".

"Ok, see you later too" said Marian before she walked away from me. "Also, be careful, next time".

I was about to make my escape from the castle when I heard the Sheriff of Nottingham talking which got me curious and I soon started to investigate it which ended up with me see a boy giving the Sheriff some food and I felt sorry for the poor boy.

Suddenly an arrow had hit the boy who was dead by impact which was the same thing that had happened to Jordric and I saw a figure once again who I chased after but the figure ended up getting away again much to my frustration.

When I had finally escaped the castle, I headed to Nettlestone only to see the people of the village attacking Robin which got me both vey confused and worried for Robin's safety since I knew that he could be in danger of being stamped on if he fell to the ground.

"I swear I could never hurt Matthew" argued Robin as he tried to defend himself. "I didn't do it".

"DON'T YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!, DON'T YOU PUT HIS NAME IN YOUR MOUTH!" shouted a woman who I figured to be Matthew's mother and Owen's wife. "YOU GOT THAT!?".

"I swear I would never harm Matthew!" argued Robin before once again being attacked by the village people until they pulled apart from each other by the merry men. "I didn't kill Jordric".

"It's true, Robin's right" I said as I defended Robin. "I saw a figure shoot an arrow at Matthew and it was definitely not Robin".

"I'm fighting for YOU!, The Sheriff hangs people for Stealing bread" said Robin to his people. "HE CUTS OUT THEIR TONGUES!", He divides us".

Suddenly Owen punched Robin to the ground and I helped Robin back to his feet before he was led away by the rest of the merry men while I stayed behind to try and solve this problem on my own even though I had an angry crowd in front of me.

Owen had started to shout insults at me which I ignored knowing that he was only saying them out of anger but I was very angry that they don't trust Robin and think that he is the killer when he actually isn't although I managed to keep the anger bottled up.

"Ok people, listen to me" I said as calmly as I could. "Look, I understand why you are all angry, but trust me, Robin would never kill any of his own people for no reason".

"Why are you trying to defend him?" asked Owen as he looked at me with anger in his eyes. "He killed my son".

"I defend him because I know, he didn't do it" I said as I started to walk away but not before shouting at them one more time. "Please, I only ask you to trust Robin, ok?".

Once I had managed to get the people of Nettlestone to calm down, I made my way back to Sherwood forest and I knew that things could go from bad to worse for Robin especially when there is rogue archer on the loose who could very well be the Nightwatchman.


	6. Season 1: Who shot the Sheriff?: II

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

When Robin and I along with the merry men had finally got back to Sherwood Forest, we then decided to let out our frustration and anger that we had been holding by hitting a tree which caused us pain but we didn't care.

I sat on the ground as I tried to calm down but it took a long time in order for that to happen although I eventually calmed down while Robin had decided to let out his anger by telling us what he given up to save the village people of Locksley.

"I walked away from my home..." said Robin, letting it hang there for a bit before eventually speaking again. "...For them!".

"I agree" I said since I knew that Robin was right. "It's not your fault, Robin, you didn't kill Matthew or Jordric or those other people".

"I gave myself up to the Sheriff for them!" shouted Robin as he continued to ramble on in anger. "And this is how they repay me!?".

"You gave money to Jordric for them" said Allan in a depressed tone. "Now, we are all more of a target than we were before".

I nodded to that as well since he and Robin did have a point on all of those things and I knew that we have to find out who is really killing these innocent people and why are they doing this and to clear Robin's name.

Robin eventually saw that Will was carving something which also caught my interest since I wanted to find out what it was that Will had carved and he walked over to us when he had finished carving the strange object.

"It's the umm... it's a tag" said Will, showing us the necklace-like object. "I would find that you incorporate it in the gang and it is something that me and my dad made".

"It's good" said Robin as he held the tag before looking at Will. "This is good".

"I agree" I said since I was amazed at Will's craftsmanship. "This could really come in handy".

"Thanks" said Will who smiled at me. "I really do hope that it will come in handy".

"I agree with you Will" I said as I patted him on the shoulder. "That tag will come in handy".

Later that night, me and Robin along with Allan were walking to Nottingham castle and we were chatting about how we could get the villagers of Locksley and the other villages to see us as their friends and protectors again which we knew that it was going to be hard.

We had finally came to the walls of Nottingham castle and we managed to climb our way over the walls before me and Robin silently ran on them to the courtyard before we headed for the Sheriff's bedroom where we also managed to snuck in.

Robin and I slowly made our way over to the Sheriff's bed where the Sheriff was sleeping and we knew that we have to talk quietly or else we would be attracting some unwanted attention to ourselves which was the last thing that we wanted to do.

* * *

The Sheriff was surprised to see me and Robin who quickly clamped his hand over the Sheriff's mouth knowing that the Sheriff would most likely call for his guards who were currently stationed outside his bedroom doors.

I gave Robin a worrying glance since I was hoping that he knew what he was doing but he gave me an reassuring look before he took his hand off the Sheriff's mouth in order to let the guy speak while hoping that he listens to what we have to say.

"Why can it never be a beautiful woman" said the Sheriff in a groaning tone. "Why does it have to be Outlaws?".

"Call off your dogs, right now" said Robin in an I-don't-have-time-for-this manner. "Call them off".

"Believe me, Sherriff" I said as I gave the Sheriff as knowing look. "You should do what Robin tells you to do".

"Why?, you are a mad killer" said the Sheriff as he refused to look at Robin. "You have always been a killer".

"You know, I'm not" said Robin in an mocking tone as he looked at the Sheriff. "You know, it's true".

"It's true" said the Sheriff in an bored tone. "It's true that you haven't always been a killer".

"Well done" I said in a sarcastic manner. "That is like the only good thing, that you have done in your entire life".

"So, now we got that sorted" said the Sheriff as he turns to look at Robin. "What do you want to do?, slip over and-".

"It seems to me that someone wants you dead" said Robin before he briefly looked at me. "Right, Josh?".

"That's correct and they have a pretty good reason, too" I as I looked at Robin before I returned my focus to the Sheriff. "You have just given your assassin, a reason to kill you".

"Oh god, what's new, welcome to my world" said the Sheriff as he groaned in annoyance. "That has always been the case with me".

"We came into your room, unseen" said Robin as he continued to look at the Sheriff in the eye. "If the killer is as half as good as me, he will do the same".

"And your point, is?" asked the Sheriff in an unbothered tone. "What do you mean, exactly?".

"We can catch him for you" said Robin as he made his intentions clear. "Me and Josh along with the rest of my men can catch the killer for you, any questions?".

"Two questions" said the Sheriff as he looked at Robin in the eye. "How?, and, why?".

"Ride through, Nettlestone village" said Robin as he got into the details. "Parade yourself and make sure that everyone knows you're there".

"You got that?, Sheriff?" I asked to the Sheriff who nodded in understanding. "Good".

"That will muddle out the killer" said Robin as he continued to explain his plan. "And my men will shoot him".

"What about mine then?" asked the Sheriff who was confused about Robin's plan. "Why can't they help us?".

"Because mine are invisible" said Robin as he got tensed. "Your men are not invisible like my men".

"I suppose, then" said the Sheriff although he was still bored of our conversation. "I agree, why?".

"Innocent people are being killed" said Robin in an even tone "We cannot allow that".

"Oh, come along, Robin" said the Sheriff. "That is just pillow talk, isn't that?, oh come on, you can be honest with me, that's not the real reason, is it?, do you want to know what the real reason, is?".

"This is not the time, Sheriff" I whispered in annoyance. "You need to agree to Robin's terms, if you are going to find the real killer".

"Nobody loves you, anymore" said the Sheriff to Robin. "Hmm, they turned against you, Common serves, and really?, those people that love you the most, that is what you got to have?".

"Do we have an agreement?" asked Robin in annoyance. "Because we don't have time for this".

"Oh, not at sword-point" said the Sheriff as he sarcastically pretended to be scared. "I hate being at sword-point".

"Well, I take that as a yes" said Robin before he pulled out a tag. "By the way, this, is for you, it's for future reference, and anybody wearing one of those, is with me".

"That's new, Robin" said the Sheriff as he continued with his sarcasm. "Does it go with my dress?".

"This is my favour for saving your life" said Robin as he picked up the money bag that he had given to Jordric. "We shall see you in the morning, Sheriff".

We eventually decided to make our way to Marian since we really needed to talk to her about what was going on as well as the fact that the Sheriff has agreed to help us catch the killer and it was quite surprising since the Sheriff was actually our enemy but you have to put your differences aside in order to work together.

* * *

Robin and I were slowly but surely making our way to Marian as we stayed in the shadows in order to not be seen by the guards or Guy of Gisborne since we knew that there was no time for little squabbles with the guy if we were going to prevent more killings from happening.

Unfortunely we had accidentally caught the attention of the nearby guards who chased us around the corridors before me and Robin quickly went into a random room so we can try and hide from the guards as much as possible.

I was hiding underneath the bed but I quickly got out from under it, only to be caught by Marian and I had turn around fast since I couldn't believe that she was nearly naked as well as the fact that she had just spotted me although she soon found Robin who had been hiding in the bed with her.

"So?, this is you with your hair down" said Robin with a cheeky smile on his face. "How lovely".

"You cannot be here" said Marian as Robin got out of the bed before he hushed her. "Seriously, the two of you should not be here".

I knew that she was right but we really needed to talk to her since we could use her help in catching the killer and I thought that she might have an idea about who the killer could be and why they had killed all of those innocent people, including Matthew.

"Do not be such a spoil-sport Marian" said Robin in his usual teasing manner. "At least, it's a good thing, that the guards don't know, I'm in here".

"Listen, I have been thinking about who could have done this" said Marian as she looks at Robin. "I think that I might know, who it is".

"We can really use the help, right about, now, Marian" I said as I guarded the door. "Because Robin and I haven't got much time".

"Ok, I'm getting to that, Josh, just try and be patient" said Marian in an brief annoyance. "I think the killer must be De Fourtnoy, the master-at-arms".

"Ok, this is definitely, not good at all, IF it is him" I said as I started to get worried that me and Robin could be caught at anytime. "But we have to be sure".

"Because?" asked Robin who was trying to understand where Marian was going with this. "Why do you think it's him, Marian?".

"Well, he was right there when the maiden was killed" said Marian as she got into detail. "And think about it?, a murderer on the loose could Merely consolidates his position".

"Which would seem that he would use the killings to his own advantage?" I asked which Marian nodded to in confirmation. "I really don't like the guy".

"And I can see that very clearly, Josh, be careful about one other thing" said Marian as she looks at Robin. "The situation is in his interest".

"Well, I intend to change the situation" said Robin as he had a stern expression on his face. "I intend to take control of the situation".

"You think that, just because you want to change things" said Marian with an unconvinced expression on her face. "You can?".

"It's hard to change things that you don't want to change" said Robin as he sat on the bed next to Marian. "No matter how hard you try, you can't change those things".

"What about getting away while you still can?" asked Marian as she briefly looked at me before refocusing on Robin. "Your friend, Josh, is getting very nervous, right now".

"Why?, we are having so much fun" said Robin which made me stare at him in disbelief at what he was saying. "Especially when it is just me and you in this very bed".

"Does anything touch you, Robin?" asked Marian in annoyance at what she was hearing from Robin. "Because it seems that, you don't take anything seriously".

I suddenly found myself interested in the change of direction of the conversation since I knew that this was going to reveal some stuff about Robin which probably included why he acts like a show-off most of the time and I really hoped to hear his reasons.

There was some things that I didn't know about Robin and I was soon about to find out since it would help me to get to know the guy better as well as the fact that it would reveal what makes him tick and what makes him angry.

"What does that mean?" asked Robin since he was confused about what heard from Marian. "What are you trying to say?".

"It means that you wander around, acting like, nothing can hurt you" said Marian. "As if arrows would bounce off you, I wouldn't have thought of seeing you hurt".

"Oh, I have been hurt" said Robin as he continued his conversation with Marian. "Big time".

"Tell me" said Marian since she really wanted to know what had hurt Robin. "What did hurt you?".

"To be honest, a lot of things, hurt him" I said as Marian looked at me. "He's finding it difficult to explain, just give him a chance to explain".

"See, you think, it is strong, not to feel" said Marian as she returned her attention to Robin. "But if you cannot admit you feel, how can you understand what others feel?".

"She's right, Robin, you need to feel" I said as I looked at Robin in sadness. "Because if you feel, then you can relate to what other people are going through".

"How can you be a whole man?" asked Marian in curiosity. "Please, tell me, how can you feel?".

"I feel when innocent people are shot down" said Robin in anger. "I feel when men are hunted like animals, I feel when good people turn against me".

"He does have a good point, Marian" I said knowing what Robin was trying to say. "He also feels when people, including the love of his life, doesn't put their trust in him".

"I was talking to someone about you, today" said Marian which caught Robin's attention. "A good man, someone who still remembers you, from the old days".

"Sounds like, you know the guy, well" I said which was responded with a nod from Marian. "From what you're saying, he does sound like a good man".

"And you know, there are people who still love you" said Marian as she looked at Robin. "Even if you don't see it".

Robin was clearly trying to let those words sink in and he was interrupted when a guard was asking about Marian who told the guard to wait a moment while she urged me and Robin to get out of her room as well as out of the castle itself.

I watched with a smile on my face as Robin gave Marian a quick kiss on the cheek before we made our escape and we were soon heading towards Sherwood forest with the clear intention of talking to the rest of the gang about Robin's plan.


	7. Season 1: Who shot the Sheriff?: III

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, I realised that if I copy the entire 2006 TV series, word for word, then, it's going to take forever. So, from this point onwards, I will make it more simpler and create new dialogue while still using some of the old dialogue.**

Robin and I had made our way back to the forest where we met up with the others and we began telling them about what happened in the castle involving the talk between, Robin, me and Sheriff Vaisey, although, he was our enemy.

Allan was among those that were sceptical about why we should trust the Sheriff and I didn't blame him, knowing, that this is something that we might end up regretting, but, I was desperately hoping that this was going to work since we needed to clear Robin's name.

I was sitting next to Allan and we were having our own conversation about the subject with one thing that kept on coming up, and that, was the fact Allan was repeatedly asking if Robin had slept with the Sheriff which I denied again and again.

"So, did Robin sleep with the Sheriff?" asked Allan for the tenth time. "This is the last time, I will ask, I promise".

"Also, for the tenth time, Allan" I said as I looked at him in amusement. "Robin did not, I repeat, did NOT sleep with the Sheriff".

"Alright, I just wanted to know" said Allan as he held his hands up in defence. "I'm not being funny, but, that is what I thought it meant by the whole 'pillow talk' thing".

"I will admit, that is what I thought" said Roy as he came to Allan's defence. "Pillow talk, in some cases, means sleeping with someone".

"You two may have a point" I said as I looked at both Allan and Roy. "But we still need to focus on convincing people that Robin is innocent".

Allan nodded in agreement as we, along with Robin and the rest of the outlaws, began gathering sacks of food that we intend to take to the village of Nettlestone and we, eventually, began to make our way towards the village when Robin took this time to explain my part of his plan.

I nodded in agreement to what he was saying and I handed over to him the sack of food that I had been carrying while I carried my longbow and arrows as I took the head-start to the village and I managed to get there while keeping out of sight of the people of Nettlestone.

Noticing a house that was high enough for me to use and high enough for me not to be seen, I, silently, ran over to the house where I climbed to the roof and I laid down in wait as Robin and the rest of the gang eventually made their presence known in the village which got the people's attention.

Robin and the rest of the gang put down their sacks of food which resulted in Robin doing a speech to try to convince the people of Nettlestone that he is innocent and he was, also, confronted by Owen, who understandably thought that Robin was like the Sheriff trying to use the people to his own ends, which Robin denied.

The talk between Robin and Owen was interrupted by the arrival of the Sheriff and guy of Gisborne, the latter doing his own speech with condemning Robin being a main part of it and I rolled my eyes in annoyance at what I was hearing, but, I thought that it could be another ruse to lure out the real killer.

It was during that speech when I saw a flash of movement and an arrow flew out of nowhere before striking a man down which caused me to get to my feet as I jumped to the ground before starting to run towards the location of the Arrow, hoping to find the person who shot that arrow.

Unfortunely, it didn't prove to be successful and I soon noticed a figure trying to make a break for it with Robin in hot pursuit as that caused me to join, knowing that Robin was having the biggest of chances of catching this mysterious person once and for all.

I ran and ran as I saw Robin managing to catch this mysterious person and I had a feeling that this was the 'Night-watchman' that the most of the gang had been talking about before it was revealed to be none other than Marian in disguise much to mine and Robin's shock as well as Much when he saw that it was Marian behind the mask.

She was annoyed at me and Robin, but, she revealed to us the identity of the actually person responsible for the killings of Matthew and other innocent people with the person being named Joe Lacey and he must have a good reason as to why he wants to kill the Sheriff.

The four off us began running in the direction that Marian was taking us and we came face-to-face with Joe Lacey as he was preparing himself to fire another arrow at the Sheriff which caused me to put an arrow onto my Longbow and aim it him in case he goes through with his decision.

"JOE!" shouted Robin as he aimed his arrow at Joe Lacey. "Put it down, put the bow down, Joe".

"Don't do this, Joe" I urged him in a calm manner. "This is just want the Sheriff wants".

"You'll let me do this, Robin" said Joe as he looked at Robin and me. "You as well, Josh".

"So, Marian has told you about me" I said in surprise. "Well, that's surprising".

After Robin asked Joe about why he killed the innocent boy called Matthew other people, that was when the truth finally came out and I began to feel sorry for Joe as he explained that his wife worked all her life in the castle and when she laid dying, the Sheriff didn't come and visit or sent food to Joe's dying wife, instead he sent Jordric because they haven't pay their taxes which resulted in Joe and his wife being evicted from their homes as well as the death of Joe's wife.

I really didn't want to fire the arrow at Joe as I believed that we can convince and prevent him from going along with his plan, although, it backfired as he aimed his bow at who seemed to be the Sheriff and fired at the same time as me, Robin and Marian fired him, hitting him the arm.

We watched as he rolled down into the open and he was happy at the fact that he believed that he has killed the Sheriff, but, to his horror, the Sheriff revealed himself while also revealing that Joe had killed the deputy before having Guy of Gisborne kill Joe as he laid defenceless on the ground.


End file.
